


Bloody secrets

by Rosettaglow



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Class Difference, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Kiryuu Zero, Plot Twist, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosettaglow/pseuds/Rosettaglow
Summary: Zero Kiryuu has a secret. She is female by gender however, due to the unique hunter's curse she is forced to pretend to be a boy. She is endowed with physical strength surpassing those of  her twin brother Ichiru . Follow her, on her journey as she faces teenage problems, vampires and most importantly her descent into the level E status.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Hiou Shizuka/Kiryuu Ichiru, Kiryuu Ichiru/Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Senri/Rima, Shirabuki Sara/ Takuma Ichigo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

The characters belong to Hino Matsuri the writer of vampire knight this is just a fanfic inspired by the manga and anime. 

Zero was a twin- born to the famous hunter family the Kiryuus. There is a tale in hunter families; the first being the fact that twins are a rare phenomenon which rarely ever happen. Children fight for the sake of survival in the womb. Ichiru, Zero's twin brother was meant to be devoured by her; however Zero's kindness won the battle with both twins being born in the end. While zero had been physically fit and favoured by her parents, Ichiru's existence was practically non-existent in the kiryuu's eyes. Perhaps, that is where the Envy and hatred began filling up deep inside Ichiru's gut. 

Zero was constantly training, she kept her hair short long hair is after all was disadvantageous in battle and rocked her denim jeans and shirt. She was after all supposed to pretend to be a guy. That was for mainly for two reasons; in hunter families men always got favoured and were mostly chosen as the head of the family as compared to females who on the contrary had to care for their children and pregnancies. A job as a vampire hunter was not easy and for a woman it can be brutal and dangerous.  
Zero's parents were killed-- by that beast in human form who she still remembers to this day. Her parents were murdered by a vengeful, extremely rare pureblood vampire who cursed her eternally by making her the lowest of the low-- a blood thirsty vampire destined to attack those she loved. She can still see him smiling over the murderer's shoulders; smiling at her. 

Then she wakes up it's 6 am it's time to start her day at school Cross Academy a school aimed at co-existence between two races- vampires and humans. She walked towards her closet taking out the bandages she would use to bind her chest and got ready for the day. As for her secret no one knows except her twin brother and natural born enemy.  
Kaien Cross her adoptive father or Yuuki cross her adoptive sister have no clue about her secret and she's not going to tell her either as much as zero adores her, she cannot reveal her secret especially since, Yuuki had a loud mouth which cannot stomach secrets. 

Time quickly passed away during the class and it was time for the crossover. An overly zealous girl with short ,brown hair made her way to the gates trying to push back the influx of love stricken girls. She failed however with the gates bursting wide open and a group of handsome vampires made their way out. Yuuki the girl who had fallen down was elegantly picked up by Kaname Kuran the king of all vampires- a pureblood. Zero made her way and yanked the brunette's hand away from the purebloods's. Eye contact was made briefly; until the pureblood broke the silence smirking at the ex-human and breaking off the hand contact.  
The girls took this moment to their advantage by shrieking, pushing and trying to get closer to the night class members. 

Assuming Yuuki to being completely useless Kiryuu Zero shot the girls and boys a death glare. Zero bellowed," I hear- one more and I mean one more shriek and I will give you all detention for a month". Right on his command students started stepping back as if afraid of the student's temperament  
One of the day class students remarked," You're no fun Kiryuu-kun". Yuuki then looked at Zero and remarked,"Wasn't that a bit too harsh zero" Ignoring the girl's words completely Zero retreated to the stables her favourite place and made her way towards the hay where she petted White Lily- a pure bred white horse who despised vampires but had an unruly attachment to Zero. 

Zero lied down on the hay unaware that a certain someone was watching her from the shadows. When Zero had finally gone to sleep, the man bent down and petted her hair. This someone was the pureblood- Kaname Kuran. One more piece of information about her secret- Kaname knew her gender as a female. Her sworn enemy- knew her secret. 

It had been discovered a couple of days after she had first met him and grazed him with a butter knife. Kaien had asked Kaname to call the boy for dinner which he and Yuuki were preparing; a complete and utter disaster by the way. He opened the door without knocking only to find a beautiful girl wrapping bandages around her chest. 

Kaname was enthralled by this scene taking place in front of him. His thoughts were broken from his thoughts as zero turned around a large reddish-blush plastered around her face as she grabbed the nearest object and threw it at his face. Kaname was shocked-- to say the least Kiryuu Zero his supposed appointed knight was a girl; this piece of information was intriguing to say the least. He would now have to reevaluate his plans. After that whole fiasco they had sat in silence at the dining table both the Kuran heir and the Ex- human staring at each other the whole time. Of course, the oblivious Yuuki and happy- go lucky hunter assumed it was their natural hatred for each other no one knew that it would be the start of something more between them.


	2. Request_The Vampire Ball

The next day after her secret had been exposed the pureblood visited Yuuki and asked Kaien about Zero's symptoms asking if he could check on Zero's condition to see whether or not he was safe enough for the other students and especially his precious Yuuki. However, this was just an excuse to get to the bottom of Zero's tantalising secret. 

He made his way to Zero's room. Zero's room was quite the boyish one plastered with gory manga's and blue painted walls. None of which would one expect for a standard girl's room. Zero was stricken to see the pureblood she knew that she would have to explain but where would she start. "Kiryuu kun or should I call you Zero-chan now" a voice belonging to the pureblood proclaimed. Zero replied her tone full with anger ,"Don't you dare call me that or I'll rip your heart out and sell it to the association" Kaname seeming quite amused at the comment remarked "come now prefect-chan no need to be so... scary. Let's be civil about this all right? Now explain why you are pretending to be a boy". 

Zero took a deep breath while thinking 'this bastard of a pureblood- oh lord anyone but him WHY HIM' ," I don't have any reason to tell you and I don't see how my circumstances are any of your business- KURAN". Kaname let out a chuckle, "until and unless you want your adoptive father and sister to find out your secret you'll tell me the truth" .  
As a result Zero gave up and told him about her circumstances and about how the Kiryuu's needed a strong MALE heir in order to keep their reputation as a strong hunting family. The pureblood seemed to subside after that keeping her secret and normalities between them. 

However, there were some moments which were secretly shared between them like the ones which were occurring in the present with the Pureblood secretly touching the strands of her shimmering, silver hair. Unfortunately, this moment did not last long as the silverette's keen hunter senses made her wake up to see her nemesis towering over her. Hastily, she took out the Bloody Rose; an anti-vampire weapon and positioned it towards her enemy's head. Kaname Kuran however, seemed unamused by the situation as she held the gun with his bare hands and threw it to the other side of the shed. Kiryuu Zero was an anomaly; different from any body he had ever seen. 

"There is a Vampire ball tonight and it's compulsory for every vampire to bring a date. I have asked Yuuki to come with me" The pureblood stated. Zero replied saying," Are you mad. It's a VAMPIRE BALL and Yuuki is a human why would you take her" The pureblood then brought a smile on his face," If you do not want me to take her then, you should take her place however; I need to bring a female along with me... your decision Zero-chan". "

"No! Just No! you have millions of fan girls I'm sure one of them would love to go out with an A** like you--" Zero was interrupted as the pureblood started walking out the door remarking," So.. Yuuki it is.."  
Zero was contemplating her decisions she couldn't let that bastard take her adoptive sister to one of the biggest vampire soirees of the year. What if someone bit her? What if the pureblooded bastard did unruly things to her? Ugh. Yuuki was after all too innocent for her own good

The ex-human's tone resigned and given up" Wait... I'll be your date" Kaname Kuran the king of vampires was not expecting that answer from the ex human he was just going to tease her, worry her and then leave. But since she had accepted perhaps this night would be more interesting than he thought. 

The king of vampires spoke his tone emotionless yet a glimmer of amusement could be seen in his blood red yet brown eyes "Let us go then, If you are to be my date you should look the part now shouldn't you? Meet me at the town near the while benevolent statue statue" and with that said he just left without giving the prefect any time to respond.

Kaname had met up with Yuuki and told the girl that he had decided on going solo and that Yuuki was too precious to be showcased to the vampires. To this Yuuki cheeks turned rosy red ; she nodded. 

As much as he ached to make Yuuki his, perhaps throwing her in a room of mouth watering vampires was not the right decision. Yes.. he would safe guard her . He would do anything for Yuuki. The only thing that changed this game was Zero's gender nothing more nothing less. That girl will continue being Yuuki's shield. With those thoughts roaming in his mind. The Pureblood left oh! how he would enjoy using Zero.

Zero had told Kaien Cross her adoptive father 'the vampire without fangs' that she would be out for a mission given by the association, stating that she would be out for a long period of time. Zero had never even in her wildest dreams imagined that she would lie to sneak out with the pureblood. The same type of vampire who had ruined her life; stolen her everything. Quickly she made her way out. She had too for Yuuki, she had given her so much since that cruel day. She had to return the favour. She would not let anything harm Yuuki she would protect her sister and if that meant pretending to be the pureblood's lover at one of the biggest vampire events of the year she would.

She met up with kaname Kuran near the statue. The bastard had the audacity to make her wait for an hour. Then he came, cladded in a classy white suit a rose embedded on the top of his suit which matched his eyes. Zero knew Kaname Kuran was quite handsome after all ; purebloods possessed ethereal beauty made it easier for them to trap their prey.

She was once again broken from her thoughts as Kaname took her hand in his and took her towards a very expensive looking Salon. The salon was beautiful, the curtains dripping off in elegance the carpet glimmering and fairy lights surrounding it. As soon as they entered a chorus of level B' vampire workers bowed their heads in respect,"Kaname Sama" .

One of the level B vampires spoke up it was a woman she expressed,"Kaname Sama when you said... Your beloved needed a makeover. We would have never expected it to be a man, let alone a level D" To this Kaname expressionlessly responded," So now a level B has the audacity to question my will and commands?" The woman scared at the scarcity of the tone of his voice,"Of course not Kaname Sama. I--I apologise" 

Zero hated the scene enfolding in front of her. She hated the way purebloods thought they could do anything and everything without worrying about the repercussions. It made her blood boil. Blood... She suddenly felt a pang of pain occurring throughout her chest. She would not give in, she would fight it till the end. It hurt for a while but eventually it's subdued. Kaname seemed to notice this and asked with a smile stretching on his face, "are you all right?" 'What a stupid question of course she wasn't ' she managed to give him a death glare in return. Earning the gasps of many of the vampire workers.


	3. Love Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero gets the makeover done and looks absolutely stunning. Kaname gives Zero a ring with the Kuran emblem on it containing his blood. The rings trigger a love spell; making Zero and Kaname fall madly in love with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Once again. I'm only 17 years old. My writing may have some mistakes here and there. The characters might seem OC but that's b/c they're under the influence of a love spell enjoy! Like and comment!

The makeover was done. The end product was beautiful. The salon wasn't just famous for its name after all. Out came a beautiful, voluptuous beauty. Zero had removed the bandages that had tightened her chest was wearing mesmerising diamond earrings. Lilac eyeshadow was done over her eyelids, pink lipgloss eventuates the pink colour of her lips. Additionally, silver extensions were added to her hair glitter sprinkled throughout her hair. The dress she was wearing was elegant yet, classy. It flowed down a sleveless white gown it's edges fading into pink. Zero looked absolutely captivating. Her beauty was comparable to a Pureblood's ethereal beauty.

For the first time in his life Kaname was enthralled. She was more beautiful and unique than anything he had ever layed his eyes upon. That reminded him; he had these rings with the Kuran crest on them- the rose. It had his blood in the rings. Kaname Kuran was an ancestor that was true but these rings were created by his progeny; his offspring and he had no clue as to what it did. It was perhaps a decorative ring passed on for generation. He could give it to the lilac eyes beauty standing in front of him. It would make the act more believable. He hated the banquets where countless nobles would offer up their daughters for marriage. Hence, he gave her the ring. Zero wasn't saying anything she was looking pale, paler than usual as if she were in extreme pain. She took the ring but puked out some of her blood on it by accident. 

That's when it happened, a bright light engulfed both of them within it. The light dissapeared; both of their eyes turned blood red as they stared at each other for a brief moment. Without any thought Zero slipped the ring on to her finger; but something had changed within her. She looked at the staff and gave them the most enchanting smile ever seen. To say the least; the staff blushed. Zero finally opened her mouth; the sound gentle and kind," Thank you for everything you've done for us; but please keep this makeover a secret.. You'll do that for me right" she said intertwining her hands within the dark headed pureblood next to her. The staff were gobsmacked; she wasn't a pureblood however; how could they deny a request from someone so enchantingly beautiful.

Kaname seemed to be quiet. His mind was overwhelmed with desire mainly for the beauty standing next to him. As soon as he put on those rings his mind became clear as if he knew what he had to do. Who he had to protect. He would dedicate his entire existence to this woman. He couldn't think of anything but Zero. He smiled as she intertwined her hands within his. He spoke up,"Zero... I would have used my power to command them into silence. You shouldn't feel the need to request things from those inferior vampires my princess" . The pureblood was speaking in a tone he had never used with anyone within his years of existence. 

Zero felt amazing. She had never felt this way before so much desire, love for one single being. She wanted him for herself; to love him; to cherish him. To spend an eternity with him, basking in his presence forever till the end of time. Her logic was thrown out of the window, she was here to please the man in front of her. She didn't reply instead she kissed him."Shhh... My love you don't have to waste your power on something so trivial... Let's go we'll get late. We have to meet your inner circle first after all" 

They walked out. The staff was dumbstruck at the scene that took place before them. It's like they were completely different people. They wanted to talk about it; however the words weren't coming out of their mouths. It was as if they were silenced. How could a level D have silenced them into submission. Unknown to them Zero Kiryuu was not a normal Level D she was a vampire hunter as well. Throughout the years she had rejected her vampire side concealing it behind the tattoo. Which the staff had expertly covered up with makeup. But after she had worn those rings; she immediately accepted her vampire side. With the acceptance her vampire blood and hunter blood merged giving her pureblood like powers. As hunter's were created by devouring a pureblood and Zero contained the largest amount of vampiric properties within a vampire hunter in history. Since she was turned into a vampire that only increased the amount of vampiric properties increased. She was the closest thing to the ancestress that threw her heart into the furnace. The first vampire hunter who was an actual vampire. 

A limo was waiting for them outside. Kaname opened the door for her, she happily sat inside and waited for the pureblood to sit besides her. He was looking magnificent she wanted to devour him. She inched closer towards his face and placed her lips over his. For a while, they kissed fighting for dominance within the car as they arrived towards the academy. Their aura's flairing against each other. 

" Kuran sama!,Kuran sama" that voice broke apart their kiss. Kaname stared at him; with looks that could kill. The lower status Vampire was frozen into submission as The dark haired pureblood continued to kiss the huntress over her neck. Zero spoke up this time,"Kana-chan.My love. We're here. We can continue this.. later" Just one sentence was enough to make the pureblood stop kissing the silverette. "Anything for you.. my princess". Zero just smiled and rearranged his tie and hair, along with her own.

The pureblood himself looked ravishing in the black suit with a red rose in it. Those unruly curls of his falling to the side. Those alluring red eyes enchanted the huntress. The Ancestor took out his hand and Zero put his hand in his as they walked out of the limo towards the night class dorms.


	4. Mysterious Silverette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inner circle meet Kaname's date for the banquet and are in utter shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious Kuran rings! There is a whole story about them which will be revealed in the next chapter. Also I have written two stories Bloody secrets and Stuck in Vampire Knight. It would be awesome if you could give my other story a read! I always encourage feedback so comment below!

The beautiful silverette took her lover's hand within her own and walked into the building. A series of bows were made towards Kaname her pureblood. Then the night class's eyes glanced towards the female prefect. She was beautiful; stunning. She leaned in closer to her love as she introduced herself in the most calm and gentle manner."I'm Kana-chans date tonight. My name is Amaya. It's a pleasure to meet those Kaname calls his friends". She stated as a smile grazed her lips. 

Everyone just stared at her for a moment. This woman was absolutely gorgeous with her silver hair and lilac eyes which entranced everyone in the room. Standing besides Kaname; they looked too ethereal to be real.Everyone had different reactions to the silverette Takuma Ichigo was the pureblood's childhood friend. He knew everything about Kaname; about him being an ancestor, about Yuuki being a hidden pureblood but Kaname had never mentioned this woman before. He even assumed he would take this chance to spend the night with his fiancée Yuuki. 

Aido Hanabusa was mesmerised by her presence. She seemed as if she was a vampire however she didn't feel like an aristocrat, neither did she feel like a pureblood. However her beauty could rival that of one. When she introduced herself; he blushed. He knew he shouldn't but she enthralled everyone in the room. He wasn't the only one. Kain, Ichigo , Shiki they were all blushing among her presence. Even some female vampires were encaptured by her. 

Ruka was heart broken. She had fallen in love with the male pureblood ever since, she had laid her eyes on him as a child watching him enter with another woman smashed her heart into pieces. However; this woman was beautiful. She had to admit it. 

Kaname didn't like the stares that his beloved was being embedded with. Those blushes that the silverette was producing filled him with envy. She was only his. That name Amaya. so she used an allias. What a pity he wouldn't be able to call her by her beautiful name Zero. Zero noticing his anguish stared into his bloodied eyes. She seductively whispered into his ear," I belong to you and you alone; Kaname Kuran in body, mind and soul.."  
That was enough to calm the pureblood down and to keep his aura under control. 

The silver hair and lilac eyes reminded Hanabusa Aido of someone; The male prefect Zero Kiryuu but this was a woman. They way she smiled, Zero Kiryuu never smiled. Also Kaname and Zero despised each other. This mysterious woman Amaya.. it couldn't be. Zero Kiryuu was a vampire hunter and hated Vampires. It was just Aido's imagination. 

Takuma Ichigo breaking the silence with his happy go lucky demeanour stated that they should get moving otherwise they would get late and with that. The inner circle advanced towards the banquet.


	5. Bloody Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang make it to the banquet. Where curious eyes follow the mysterious silverette and the pureblood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I've actually been working on this story a lot. The next story that's I'll update next is Stuck in Vampire Knight. If you haven't checked that story out yet then, please do. I always encourage feedback it helps me improve on my writing skills. Hence, comment, like and enjoy reading!

Zero was sitting in the back of the limo with her beloved. He ran his fingers through her back while she rested her head against his shoulders. Unfortunately; Ichigo Takuma and the rest of his inner circle were riding within the same limo. Other wise, the scene that unfolded would have truly been a romantic one. 

The limo ride was done in absolute silence. No one dared to say anything within the first few minutes of the ride. However, a cheerful voice spoke out once again breaking the silence. It was the green eyed vampire who had asked them how they met. To this Zero smiled brightly ,"I met him four years ago. When I gazed into those eyes I was simply enthralled by him. As for the rest of the story.. Hmm why don't you guess the rest Ichigo-kun" . The green haired vampire then, looked at his best friend Shiki who shared the same blank expression as always. 

Once again the ride was met with silence, until they reached the banquet that is. It was held in the Aido mansion. It was breath taking with chandeliers shimmering and vampires bristling, murmuring and gossiping. The all stopped and held their breaths when the dark haired pureblood entered his hand covering the silverette's thin, toned waist. The whole vampire crowd was stunned, who was this vampiric beauty standing in front of them. In terms of looks she resembled the Hio's. With long flowing silver locks and those eyes. 

They socialised, countless vampires kissed her small hand at the same time bowing to the Kuran prince standing in front of them. Zero thought Kaname was so cute; every time a vampire would kiss her hand. The grip on her waist became tighter and tighter.His obsessiveness, his jealousy, his love, his existence everything was hers. 

Asato Ichigo was the man who had taken Kuran Kaname in as a child after the death of his parents. An old aristocratic vampire who was also Takuma Ichigo's grandfather. He stood in front of them,"What race are you I wonder... I sense that you are a vampire yet your level is something that I cannot trace" Zero stared into the man's eyes while letting out an extremely seductive laugh," I like to keep myself mysterious". 

The next important Vampire they had met were purebloods. Sara Shirabuki, a rare pureblood from the Shirabuki family. Zero was aware of her goals. She was aware of everything. Unaware to everyone in the vicinity was that she was using her powers the ability to see the future, premonitions on her enemies. She knew the blonde haired woman wanted to be the queen and had her heart set on her man. She wouldn't be jealous, no-- Kaname was her's and she was his. She would play a game with this woman make her regret her ever laying her eyes upon her beloved. With sweetness forming in her mouth Zero remarked," I'm Amaya Kaname's date for the evening. It's a pleasure to meet you. Sara Shirabuki sama." 

With those greetings the Banquet was over. The rest of the limo ride was spent in silence. When they reached the night class dorms; Cross Academy in particular. Kaname silently escorted zero to his room. His inner circle quietly making their way to their own rooms. The older pureblood had lust in his eyes. 

They entered his room. "Zero... my princess we're now all alone. I've given the orders now NO ONE will disturb us" a deep voice vertebrates throughout the room. Zero felt faint, her head was spinning. She was thirsty. She started placing kisses down his neck. After which she licked the area before biting down drinking that delicious, divine red fluid. After she was satisfied she brushed her hair extensions away revealing the nape of her neck. It didn't take long for the Ancestor to to push her down on his wide luxurious double bed. While he drank his beloved's blood. It was complete they were now bounded together.


	6. Kaname and Zero in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname tells Zero to join the night class.

Zero woke up. They were out the whole night. And fell asleep sometime around the morning. Now it was afternoon. Time for the crossover and Zero had already missed her classes for the day. The male pureblood was sleeping right next to her. The curls covering his face. Zero removed some of the curls and implanted a kiss on his forehead. She whispered into his ear,"Kaname.. Kaname" 

He woke up and smiled as soon as he saw her. Zero was as beautiful as ever her hair extensions firmly in place. A deep velvety voice replied,"Zeroo..." . The silverette smiled. She loved this man; she would do anything for this man. The voice continued," Zero.. Join the night class. I can't spend a moment away from you. I can't bear it." Zero's smile widened,"I would love to.. but I have to protect Yuuki... I couldn't forgive myself if I allowed your blood to be hurt in anyway" 

The ancestress was a pureblood. A progenitor. All progenitors had different abilities. The ancestress' power was the ability to see the future. Premonition. Kaname's past she had found out through his blood. She had also found out about how ruthlessly he had released the Hio princess; in order to turn her into a machine. A cruel, relentless pureblood killing machine. She continued,"I'm just a killing machine after all aren't I?" a manipulative smile crept up on her lips. 

Kaname was upset. He needed this beauty with him for the rest of his life and he would do anything to accomplish that. The feelings he felt earlier were unnecessary. He did love Yuuki but as a sister; what he felt for Zero was burning desire; the need to have. He loved this feeling he had never felt this way for anyone before, not the ancestress, not Yuuki nor the woman he had sexual intercourse with to continue his line. If Zero was upset with him; he would commit suicide. 

He continued with a gentle and regretful tone," My love, I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you. But; don't do this to me" A shy smile crept onto the huntresses lips," You would do anything for me. Let's test that theory shall we..." The silverette walked over to the chess board and threw the white queen into the bin."From now on I want to be the only one on your mind; all the time. I could never be upset with you Kaname... Now tell me who's the one you'll spend an eternity with." The pureblood crept up around and hugged the the huntress's slim waist. He whispered into her ear,"You and only you Zero Kiryuu forever" 

What had Zero felt when she found out that Kaname had doomed her to this eternal life; he was the reason she was turned into a vampire. Having to go through the transformation for 4 years. The normal Zero Kiryuu would have been mad; she would have shot him with her bloody rose not caring about the consequences. However, the ring glowed brighter. Her eyes turned red and any malice she had was turned into desire, into pure need for this being in front of her. 

"I'll enter into the night class. But only because I can't resist that smile of your's" she said as she turned around and kissed him on his lips. Her eyes falling towards his neck. A smirk made it's way towards the ancestor's face. "Hungry?" It said. 

Zero Kiryuu laughed. She laughed. The ring was making her do things she had never done before; think things she had never thought before. Feelings she had never felt before. "If I said I wanted to drink every drop of your blood till you run dry. What would you say" this time the male pureblood was the one who kissed her neck. The makeup of her neck was now gone and her tattoo was clearly seen. He replied," Drink it all. Till my very last breath" Zero Kiryuu was escatic,"I love you" she breathed out before she bit down on the nape of his neck drawing a little bit of blood. 

"Zero the crossover is about to begin. I got a night class uniform for you" The silverette took the uniform out of his hands," You function fast". A comment was made following that,"I don't; the other vampires do" 

After changing into their night uniforms. They linked their arms together before stepping out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably expand on the story of the rings in the chapter.


	7. Shock??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero under the alias of Amaya spends time with Kaname in the night class. In the mean while, the amount of jealousy and envy in Yuuki's heart grows.

They were waiting outside the gates. However; the night class was staring at the scene in front of them. A beautiful silverette rapped around the arms of their night class president. They were enthralled by their beauty. They were the epitome of grace and beauty. That tattoo however, was strange wasn't it meant for level D vampires? The inner class were surprised. Fortunately for them they had met the silverette at the banquet yesterday. Vampires were shocked but none of them even dared to voice out their opinions on the matter, all except one. 

A green eyed vampire politely asked,"Amaya-chan? What a suprise. You're joining the night class?" Zero gave him an entrancing smile,"Yes I am Ichigo-kun. Let's get along from now on. Okay?" Ichigo blushed; this woman was a beauty. Kaname's grip around her tightened. Feeling the tightening of her waist she glanced towards her lover's eyes. He was too adorable. 

On the other side of the gate. Yuuki was having trouble keeping the influx of girls under control. Where was Zero when she needed him. This was getting tough. A night ago Zero had told Cross that she was going on a mission from the hunter's association. After that nothing. Yuuki was worried when Cross had told her about the mission but said nothing to elaborate on the time period. The scene she saw next was not only shocking to her but the whole female population. A beautiful, voluptuous woman was holding hands with the male pureblood and walking towards the class change. 

They were fabbergasted at the scene taking place in front of them. The girls were heart broken. The guys were love struck; attracted by this lavender eyed beauty. The crossover occurred. Girls were pushing one another trying to get a look at the couple. Yuuki fell with a bang to the floor. Before she could fall however; the silverette caught her. Giving her one of her cryptic smiles,"Are you alright?". Yuuki blushed this being in front of her was beautiful. She then glanced at the rest of the girl's and softly said,"Can you please stay in an orderly fashion. It would make us really happy" She latched onto the pureblood's arms as she smiled once again. The girl's immediately formed in an orderly fashion allowing them easy passage way to class. 

When they entered the building. The silverette pouted,"Kaname... I have to talk to the chairman..." The pureblood looked at her with sad eyes,"I'll go with you..." The lavender eyed beauty stared at him,"Kaname.. you know you can't... A king has to stay with his subjects" she bent down and kissed the tips of his fingers. In a seductive voice she added,"I'll be back soon.. my love" 

The wind made her long hair flow down as she walked down the corridor. Earning glances turning towards her as she walked. Only to be silenced by an increase of aura emitted by her lover. She gently knocked over the chairman's office door. "Come in"

"Hello.. and you are?" She came inside and shut the door. She was going to enjoy this conversation. 

She entered class half an hour late. Everyone's eyes glued on her as she walked into class and took a seat next to her beloved. 

Kaname was on a high. He had never felt this way with anyone before. So free; so relaxed. Zero Kiryuu affected him in ways he'd never felt before. He tucked a strand of her silver hair behind her ear as she stood above him with a smile. Her soft voice refreshed him,"withering heights what a wonderful book." "Not as wonderful as you" he said as he put the book down and stared into her lavender eyes. "Kaname I need to talk to you. Alone." She glanced towards his inner circle "Is it okay if I borrow him for a while" The inner circle just nodded quietly when they saw the flirtatious smile she sent their leader's way. 

Yuuki was crying in her room. Zero was nowhere in sight. Kaname and the new girl Amaya were the most romantic couple of campus. How could she compete with someone as beautiful as her. He doesn't even glance at her now. All he cares about is the silverette. She had to find a way to tear them apart she had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are curious about what Zero said to Kaein. This Zero's turning out to be manipulative. However; she's acting like that so that Kaname doesn't have to shoulder the. Burden alone. Next chapter will probably be rings and the next one Shizuka Hio will finally make her entrance.


End file.
